A Lucky Escape
by abitdiffrent
Summary: She was saved by the Enterprise, but only just! How could she know that in time she would not only gain a whole new family but someone who would love her more than anything in the world. Rated M for possible later content (better to be safe than sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not claim to own Star Trek or the Star trek characters featured in this story**

**This is Fictional story I wrote based on the Star Trek 2009 film, please do not steal.**

Chapter 1

BAM! The whole bridge shook and everyone was thrown to the left Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu were thrown from there seats. Captain James T Kirk gripped hold of his chair to stop himself from falling out of the Captains seat, Commander Spock was thrown into the metal rail behind the Captains chair. "Everyone ok?" the Captain questioned receiving a murmur of yeses from the bridge crew. "What was that, Mr Sulu?" James T Kirk asked his pilot, who was currently climbing back into his seat, "uh I'm not sure Captain give me, one second" he replied whilst hurriedly pressing various buttons trying to find out what had just happened. After a few tense moments Sulu turned around and looked at his captain. "It appears we collided with something" Captain looked at him then at Spock then back at Sulu again. "I gathered that mr Sulu, any chance you could tell me what we collided with?" he raised his eyebrows and Sulu turned back to the screen and started having a closer look at the object they had collided with. "It appears to be an escape pod sir, I'm receiving life signs but very little power aboard the pod sir" "any chance you recognise the pod's design?" "no sir and there is no way to communicate with the ship sir the coms are down" Kirk nodded his head curtly. Dr Mccoy decided to speak up "Jim, theres no way you can be thinking of aprpoaching it again, it just crashed into us for crying out loud."The Captain turned to look at his CMO "Ah Bones always the optimist" "Mr Sulu. approach with caution, slightest sign of trouble you blow it out of the sky, right Mr Spock your with me, Mr Sulu you have the chair" Kirk jumped up from the captains chair and walked to the white turbo lift. "Jim have you gone stark raving crazy, the damn thing could have goodness knows who on it" Mccoy spoke to his Captain while they waited momentarily for the lift to arrive at bridge level. Jim grabbed both of Mccoy's shoulders in his hands and gave him a light shake. "Bones you gotta learn to relax" he clapped the doctor on the shoulders one more time before stepping into the turbo lift. Spock followed his Captain into the lift and stood at his side as the lift doors closed he spoke "Captain, It seems illogical to allow the pod to dock on our own without full knoll age of the pod and it's occupants" Kirk turned to his friend and looked Spock in the eyes, "Call it a gut feeling Spock but i think we will be ok" "Captain if i may ask, what current information did you use to arrive at this conclusion?" Kirk continued to stare at the Vulcan in front of him. "I know you won't believe me spock and it will seem illogical to you but call it a gut feeling, I would not risk the lives of my crew for something that didn't feel right." The Vulcan stared at him raising an eyebrow "as illogical as it seems, i do not feel the need to question your judgement at this time captain" Kirk grinned at his friend then turned to face the doors of the turbo lift, waiting for them to open. "You wanna be carful Spock, it seems my behaviour is rubbing off on you." If Kirk had been facing his friend he would have seen a small smirk grace his lips. The doors to the lift slid open and the pair walked down various corridors heading to the ships hanger.

When they arrived on the hanger deck everything was mad everyone was rushing around in panic and a rush hurrying to get the ship ready for the arrival for the pod. Twenty security officers had been sent down to the hanger as a precaution when the occupants of the pod came aboard the enterprise. Everyone watched and waited in awe as the hanger air lock opened and the smallish pod drifted in the air lock door shut behind it and the interior doors opened and the pod drifted into the hanger. It then suddenly fell from the air and crashed hard on to the hanger deck floor, everyone looked at one another waiting anxiously. The pod door opened and everyone waited, wondering what would happened, and nothing did. Kirk looked to Spock and then ordered the security officers to approach the pod with care. Then there was a voice, "Help" it was quiet at first but then it got louder "help me please" Kirk ordered the security officers to stop approaching the pod. Kirk himself walked forwards and towards the open door, he stepped inside.

What he saw when he stepped inside made his stomach churn, blood was everywhere, covering the pods control pads and the bodies that littered the floor. Then he saw a movement, his hand immediately went to his belt to grab his phaser his hand stopped when he looked closer to see what was creating the noise, There was a girl, a very young girl sat cradling another body, her blood-soaked hand pressing on the figures chest, he could see she wasn't in the best way herself, she was bleeding from a gash in her shoulder and her leg was bent at the wrong angle. She looked up from the figure she was cradling and looked at Jim, "please help me" she whispered. Jim hit the com, "I need medical staff to the hanger bay now" Jim just stood there not sure what move to make. Bones burst into the pod minutes later and scanned the surroundings, "oh my g0d" he said. Then turned to the small army of doctors and nurses he had brought with him and started barking orders, the girl watched as people moved over the occupants of the pod, her eyes moving quickly scanning everything was going on and Jim could see the fear in her eyes. Bones approached the girl and knelt near her then spoke calmly and quietly. "IM going to need to scan you and him, to see what we can do to help" she nodded not taking her eyes off as bones as he did just as he explained he would do. "Im going to need to get him to the medical bay, if that's ok?" he said. Jim watched momentarily as the girls grip on the shirt of the boy she was holding before releasing him and nodding. Bones moved closer and applied pressure to the man's chest the girl just sat there watching him. Then her hoarse voice spoke out again "Please don't let him die sir" bones looked up to the girl and saw her eyes shinning with unshed tears. He nodded before whipping his head round to Jim and saying you need to get her up to Med bay he turned back to the girl and looked into her eyes. "I'll do everything i can for him, you need to go up to med bay, we'll follow just behind with him." Jim walked over quietly and knelt down to her level on the floor. "Hi, I'm Jim, I'm going to have to pick you up though, is that ok?" The girl looked and Bones, who nodded encouragingly at the young girl. She nodded to jim who approached her, then slid his shoulder under one of her arms and picked up both of her legs, she made a small noise as he touched her legs, "sorry" he said. She looked drowsy and he walked out of the pod rapidly heading towards med bay, there were crew members stood around not really sure what to do, Kirk rushed past them heeding directly up to the med bay.

When he arrived he lay her straight down on to one of the unoccupied beds and, nurses swarmed around her, somewhere along the trip to the med bay she had lost conciousness, Bones burst into the med bay in a fluster, his blue uniform was stained crimson, he walked up to the girl and scanned her, Jim spoke to Bones almost dreading the answer "Where's the man?" Bones didn't even need to speak to the Jim because the look he gave him said everything. Jim gritted his teeth and rushed out of the med bay and back up to the bridge. He stormed through the doors and onto the bridge. "Keptian on ze bridge" the young russian officer Pavel Chekov announced. Kirk sat in the captains chair, and put his head in his hands. No orders had been given so many of the bridge crew stared at their captain. The com opened and the bridge heard Bones voice over the com "sigh* Jim we've stabilised the girl, the rest of the crew are dead." An eery silence fell over the bridge. Jim pulled his head from his hands and looked to Sulu "Sulu scan the surrounding area for a thousand hfc's and check for another ships, we don't want to run into whoever did this to them" Sulu nodded and began scanning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The scans revealed nothing, no other ships in the surrounding area but the Enterprise crew were still uneasy. Bones was giving them regular updates on how the one survivor was doing, whilst they navigated through the uncharted area of space they were traveling through checking for enemy ships. The com sounded once again and Bones voice was heard by the whole bridge "Jim you'll wanna get down here, she's awake" Jim stood getting to his feet, "Chekov, Spock with me" the two officers followed their captain without question into the turbo lift. Once inside Pavel Chekov spoke up "Im sorry ketain vhy am i coming vith you to ze medical bay sir?" jim kirk turned to the young officer and looked in his eye. "She's alone and scared, she's just been through goodness knows what mr Chekov and I think someone around her own age might be useful" he turned back as the lift doors open and began walking through the corridors and then added "and with no offence to you Mr Chekov you are the least intimidating person on this ship" "no offence taken ketain" the young man commented. They walked through the main doors of the med bay and saw beds filled with bodies all with sheets covering them. Bones walked out to greet Jim, "we moved her to a private room I don't think she is ready to see any of this yet." He walked along the corridor and led them to a room, they could see her inside sat up in the bed alert and looking around. "She's not human" bones commented looking at the girl inside the room. "what is she doctor?" Spock asked looking at the girl inside the room. "I don't know to be honest, she's humanoid though she is more similar to vulcans in some ways, if your planning on going in there with her she is scared and alone she needs to be treated with care" Jim nodded and patted Mccoy on the shoulder, Mccoy turned and left the three bridge officers to do what they pleased. Jim was the first to enter the room and the girls eyes snapped to him, he saw recognition and hoped she would be able to trust him, if only a little. Her eyes darted to the other two officers who had entered the room.

Chekov's POV

The girl looked so small in the bed, when i looked at her face all i could see was fear and distrust. When i looked at her eyes i was slightly taken aback when i realised that they were completely black but so much emotion seemed to swarmed around within them. Her skin was deathly pale just as Spock's was and her hair was jet black and long enough to reach her elbows. Her lips were a deep pink and i was embarrassed to say i couldn't take my eyes off of them. A earth fairy tale jumped into my mind, Snow White. I wondered if this was what she supposedly looked like. The Captain walked towards her slowly and stopped about two yards away from the bed. "Hello" said the captain "do you understand us?" the girl nodded slowly sending a few stray strands of ebony hair falling onto her face. "What happened to your ship?" The girl opened her mouth and we all saw her canines were sharp and pointed, she ignored our stares and answered in a voice that seemed to be as soft as velvet "we were on a routine mission, just some maintenance on the Kobni Exteror one of the neron regulators had been damaged, we almost made it to the base when a ship appeared out of nowhere and opened fire, we were aboard a military ship and we returned fire but they managed to beam aboard and started killing the crew, i was ordered to take the bridge crew to a escape pod, which i did, when we got into the escape pod the Captain gave me the position of acting captain then he cut the coms, we traveled away from the ship and we had to watch it burn, we thought it was over when they began to take out the escape pods, the pilot and I managed to fly us away quick enough to save our lives but the other 14 escape pods were destroyed." her lip was trembling severely and her eyes were shining with tears that would soon be running down her cheek. "Our troubles weren't yet over though as there were blasts and we realised that we had some how managed to pick up one of the enemy who had entered our ship, he started killing them, the crew, my friends" her voice trailed off to a whisper. I could see the captain was looking at her with a pitying continued on with her story her hands clenched into tight fists "Kiltri" she tightly closed her eyes "the pilot managed to kill him, but it was to late everyone had been injured or killed, he had received a chest wound from the fight." Spock was the next to speak up totally ignoring everything the young girl had just said "What species are you?" he asked. Kirk glared at the commander inwardly cursing his vulcan heritage at that precise moment. "I am Taboshi" she answered her voice emotionless. Spock's eyes seemed to widen slightly at the mention of the species name. "Captain may i speak with you?" Spock asked. Then left the room, kirk looked at me and then followed after the retreating form of the commander. When kirk was gone i looked at the girl and she returned the action. "Hello" i smiled and held out my hand "my name is Pavel." She looked warily at my hand before gently taking it in her hand and shaking it lightly. "Im Safire" she mumbled. I sat in the seat next to the bed started talking to her about my job, she looked at me as she listened and i was glad to see she seemed interested not bored.

Kirks POV

I walked out into the corridor following after Spock, he turned and look at me in the eye. "She is a Tobashi." I looked at him waiting for him to explain further when he didn't i spoke up. "and is that supposed to mean something to me?" i questioned. "Forgive me Captain, i didn't realise you were not aware of the species, Doctor Mccoy was right when he said said they are humanoid and yet more similar to my own species, they are much stronger than humans just as vulcans are, they live in a society where they mix technology and nature to together they are far more advanced in technology than most species, including our own. Pride is important to all of them and a disgraced Taboshi is sent for execution. Captain i am afraid if we sent this girl back to her home planet she will not be welcomed back, after what happened she will be seen as dishonouring herself and family, captain she will be killed." I took in all this information and my stomach dropped after everything she had been through if we took her back to her own planet she would be killed. "Captain you should also be aware they are a very primal species, as you can see by her physical appearance her teeth and eyes they are built for hunting, they are quite capable of killing without a moments hesitation" I nodded and tried to process the information. I decided it would be best to call a meeting with the bridge crew and bones and scotty to decide what to do.

Chekov's POV

I was just explaining some of the finer points of my job when Safire spoke up. "Pavel, did, i mean was, was Kiltri, is he alright?" my stomach dropped I didn't really know how to reply, it wash't really my place to say but as i looked into her eyes i realised that even if i wanted to i couldn't lie to her. "I gently put my hand on hers and she tensed under my touch after a few short moments she relaxed. "Im am sorry, all your crew vas dead by ze time you reached ze med bay" she gripped my hand slightly and i watched as tears began to fall from her eyes. I gently stroked circles on the back of her hand as she continued to cry. The Captain and Commander Spock entered the room, they looked at me questioningly and i gave the captain a look that said 'i'll explain later. He nodded and then spoke to Safire "Are you ok?" she sniffed and wiped her eyes roughly "I just need some time alone" the captain nodded and he and Spock left i gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then released it from my grasp, i gave her a gentle smile which she returned and then left following after the Captain and Commander.


	3. Chapter 3

KIRKS P.O.V

As soon as i reached the bridge deck i decided that the meeting would be held in my quarters, it was less likely that someone would interrupt us there. "Mr Sulu, Mr Chekov, Uhura, Mr Spock, come with me your relief officers will take over for this shift" we all crammed into the turbo lift, which was not easy but we just about managed it, whilst we were moving i used the com to contact Scotty and Bones informing them to meet us in my quarters. Ten minutes later found us all sitting in my large living room area with my crew sat around me waiting expectantly. "Right the reason were all here is because we have a slight dillema, Mr Spock if you will" i looked to Spock. He coughed a little before standing "As you are all aware we have a survivor from the pod currently aboard this ship" there were murmured yeses and nodded heads from the crew members. "This however has caused a slight difficulty due to her species, she is a Tobashi, for those of you who are unaware of the species they are natural hunters there eyes allow them to see in the dark and there teeth and bite are some of the strongest ever recorded by my own species, they are nimble and swift and able to run at extremely fast speeds, they have combined technology and nature together and there technology is much more advanced than our own. As a species they are extremely dangerous however they are similar to humans and vulcans in many ways and finally they are a very proud race, what has happened to the female in the med bay would be seen as a dishonourable act and the punishment will be death." Spock stood and looked around at everyone, i decided to speak up "So what do we do? on one hand we have a very dangerous individual aboard our ship,who as yet to do something to harm us, on the other if we take her back to her planet we will basically be her executioners. We also have to take into consideration if we do keep her aboard we are now months away from getting back home." There was only a silence. Then a voice spoke up. "She's younger than Chekov and here we are deciding weather we kill her or not" I looked up at Bones and looked at him in exasperation, it wasn't going to help make this decision any easier. "What?" he questioned "I'm only saying what everyone else is thinking" "Captain this could be seen as a great opportunity to learn not only from her species but she may be able to show us things from her advanced technology" the Scottish accent of Scotty spoke up. "She's done nothing to give us reason to mistrust her Jim, the most i have seen her do is hiss at the nurse who came to take her blood and if I'm honest if i could hiss like that, then that nurse would be on the receiving end" bones smiled lightly then asked "Spock what are the relationships between her species and our own?" Spock answered immediately "there species and yours do not have a relationship per say, however my own species and hers do go back very far in history, there have been wars where they were valuable allies to my species , though my species and her own have not been in contact for many years. They are fiercely loyal to there allies and those they deem fit." Uhura was the next to speak "i say we keep her under surveillance for the next few days and have the ships physiotherapist talk to her and see what he thinks, and if she's fit for duty aboard this ship, because as Spock said they are fiercely loyal and I don't think more loyal officers will do us any harm." I turned my head glancing round at all the crew members sat around me"so the general feeling i am getting is the majority of you wish to keep her aboard if possible?" "Aye Captain" the Scotsman in the corner piped up. "Yes" "yes" "yes" "yes" "yes" everyone answered with the same answer one after the other. I looked at Spock who was yet to answer "My opinion is irrelevant captain as your decision is final" i rolled my eyes and then said "better hope she likes the uniform, dismissed." Everyone exited the room except for the Navigator who harden't moved from his seat. "Can i help you Mr Chekov" "yes ketain, i mean no,I well sort ov." I looked at the young man in front of me and waited for him to speak his mind. "Keptain, ven ve vere talking i couldn't help but feel like she vas only going to be staying aboard ze ship because it vas beneficial to uz, and i am unsure as to veather they are thinking about her az a person. She is not a new machine to be played vith sir" I looked at my young navigator and just watched him for a moment, on countless occasions his position was questioned due to his age but here he was sat in front of me stating something that had been on my mind as we had spoken about what to was to be done. I leaned a little closer to the young man and said "I have no intention of letting that happen, if she wants to join us it will be as a valued member of this crew and like everyone else she will be treated as family." I watched the boys posture relax in his seat as one of his contagious smiles lit up his face. He stood up and said "Thank you Keptain" he then turned and left my quarters.

PAVEL CHEKOV'S POV

I left the Captains quarters feeling calm and happy, i headed to the turbo lift and then realised that we had been dismissed from our posts for the rest of this ship which left me with four hours to kill. I knew i should really go and catch up on some sleep but I couldn't help but want to go and see Safire again. I wandered slowly to the Med Bay, when i arrived outside i could see through the glass doors that all but one of the bodies had been removed and i assume put temporarily in the morgue. I walked quickly down the corridor and to the room I had visited only an hour ago, I was not surprised to find Doctor Mccoy in the room with her scanning her injured leg. I waited outside while he was doing what he needed to do, she looked up from the doctor and we locked eyes. I smiled at her and she returned my smiled with a small one of her own, eventually the doctor finished his scans and wandered outside looking at the scanner and murmuring under his breath, he looked up from the scanner and looked at me. "You can go in if you want Chekov" "thank you Doctor" i walked into the room and took the seat i had been sat in earlier. I was surprised when Safire's voice spoke up shyly "hello" I looked at her and smiled "Hello, how are you feeling?" i cursed my self as soon as the words left my lips, her crew had just been killed and she was being held in a med bay with what looked like a rather nasty broken leg, i was grateful she didn't seem to mind that i had asked. "Had better days" she chuckled. "I know that the shrink vill talk to you about everything that haz happened, but if you ever vant someone different to talk to then you just have to ask." "Thank you" she whispered. At that moment Doctor Mccoy walked in with a nurse trailing behind holding a metal contraption that looked rather intimidating. "Um I'm afraid that your bone has healed in the wrong place, we are going to have to break it then reset it in the correct position. I looked up horrified at the object the brunette nurse was carrying "And your using that?" i asked. "what about pain relief?" "unfortunately all of our scans have confirmed that the pain relief used on humans will not be strong enough to do anything in Safire's species" I looked from Doctor Mccoy to the metal thing and back again. I then watched in horror as the Doctor and the nurse pulled the metal contraption tight around her leg. "Ready" the doctor asked, Safire nodded gripping the bars that had been put up around her bed to stop her from rolling out. The doctor and the nurse both grabbed two handles opposite each other and put all their weight on to them, SNAP! I winced as the sound rocketed through the room and out into the hall, i watched Safire face as it screwed up and she bit her lip hard to stop from screaming out in agony. Her grip on the metal bars tightened and i could see the metal bending underneath her grip. She gradually released her grip on the bars and looked at the damage she had done. Silent tears were streaming down her face, "Im so sorry" she said looking at the bar, the doctor quickly cut her off, "don't be stupid, considering the pain that caused I'm pretty amazed you didn't tare the damn thing in half." He took the contraption off her leg, taking care not to knock it as he pulled it free. "Right I'm going to have to set the bone in the proper place" she nodded this time squeezing her hands into fists so she couldn't do any more damage to the bar. She bit her lip again as Doctor Mccoy reset the bone, when he finished i watched as a red trickle of blood fell from her mouth from where she had been biting her lip with so much force. I grabbed a paper towel and gently tilted her head up, i then wiped the blood away in one quick sweep of my hand. I turned and went to throw the towel in the bin, i couldn't help but notice that Doctor Mccoy was staring at me when i came back to my seat. He then turned and scanned her again then stated "your blood pressure is slightly higher than i am comfortable with, but given the fact i have just reset your leg i don't think it's anything to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

KIRK'S POV

Safire had been in the hospital for two days now and her leg had already healed and Bones said that she was physically ready to leave the Med Bay, she had also had three sessions with the ships psychotherapist and I was going to go and see him today to see what his verdict was. To say I was a little nervous was an understatement if the psychotherapist thought it was not safe for her to be aboard then I would have no choice but to return her to her home planet and to her death. I was sat alone on the bridge, it was the half hour break between shift changes and the computers were on auto pilot. The doors opened to the bridge and the physiotherapist Mr Johnson walked in and stood in front of me. "Captain" he addressed me, i decided to get straight to the point and asked "does she pose a risk to us?" He stared at me a moment before saying "Captain, the girl has been through a awful trauma, she is grateful she is alive however she feels she should have died with her crew In the total time I have spent with her I have established that her nature as an individual is very calm and gentle however i believe that if anyone threatened someone she is close to or cared for that could change at the drop of a hat and she would fall back to her natural instincts. Captain may i speak freely?" i nodded and he continued "i believe that we have all been judging her by her species and not the person she is, captain i honestly believe that she will be a valued member of this crew." Relief flooded through me as i took in his words "thank you Mr Johnson" the man nodded before leaving the bridge. I stayed on the bridge until the secondary crew came and took their positions, i then left the bridge after giving the orders that i was to be informed if anything were to happen. I walked straight down to the Med bay and walked down the corridor that led to the private room where Safire was currently staying. The doors were closed but i looked through the glass and saw that she was walking around and stretching her leg every few minutes, then putting all her weight on the leg, i jumped slightly as Bones appeared silently at my side. "She's determined" he commented "she's been putting a lot of work into getting her leg better, the day after we set it she was limping round the room add that to her accelerated healing rate and she's almost completely healed." I nodded thinking, i then hit the button that would release the door and allow me to enter, her head snapped in our direction as we walked in "see your legs pretty much good as new" Bones said to her and she smiled at him. "Yep" she said. SHe then looked at me and her smiled faded slowly from her face, i wasn't surprised Bones had explained to everyone aboard that she was very uncomfortable around people she didn't know, she was quite happy around Bones due to the fact that she had spent so much time with him during her short time aboard this ship. I kept a distance to make sure i wasn't making her uncomfortable "Safire, I am glad to see you are getting better, the crew aboard the Enterprise were wondering if you would like join us on the Enterprise, you can of course refuse if you want" she just stared at me before speaking softly "I would be honoured Captain" I felt my face rise into a bright smile. "Great" I said my voice sounding a lot less stressed than it had done in the previous few days. "Excuse me Captain may i speak with you alone for a moment" i nodded and Bones left the room quickly giving her the privacy she had asked for, she sat down on her bed and rubbed her leg roughly. She didn't look at me as she spoke up "I just wanted to Thank you Captain, you and your crew, if it weren't for you i would be dead i owe you all my life" I was stunned by what she said, she felt like she owed us. "Safire, you don't owe us anything, thanks for the thank you but there's no need for it , and if that's the only reason you accepted my offer i hope that you will reconsider, if you join the crew i want to you join because you want to not because you feel like you have to" she looked at me in the eyes and then said "I do wish to join your crew Captain i don't feel like i must, but i still owe you all a life dept and I will honour that" I nodded and smiled slightly at the young girl sat in front of me."Captain would it be possible to see the bodies of my crew, i know it's a lot to ask but i think it will help me find closure" I nodded and stood up. "I'll take you" i opened the door to the room and motioned for Safire to follow me, she got up off of the bed and followed me out of the door I spoke to her over my shoulder "how old exactly are you?" i questioned. "15" she spoke quietly. I nodded and continued down the corridor as we walked out into the main med bay everyone began staring at Safire, fortunately for me Bones spoke up quickly "What you all staring at? you got work to do, snap to it" everyone rushed back to their stations and continued to get on with their work. I walked through into the large morgue and looked around every bed was filled and six of the tubes were marked as filled. I turned and looked at Safire concerned about how she would be taking it, her face was a mask and i couldn't tell what she was thinking then she spoke up, her voice was hoarse. "Where's the pilot?" she asked, her voice breaking as she spoke. I looked behind me and saw bones had followed us in, he walked over to one of the tables and pulled the sheet covering on of the bodies back half way. Safire walked over slowly and stood next to the body her eyes beginning to well up, she lifted a shaking hand and gently placed it on the side of his face, she then lent down and kissed his forehead gently and whispered "Estok meth bronah, ya dint dia sitt fert" Mccoy an me looked at one another wondering what it meant, i made a mental note to ask Spock later as his people studied her language. She looked at the injury that was still clearly visible on his chest and then said "ted vol ya" she then carefully replaced the blanket over him. When she looked up her cheeks were covered in tears and she wiped them away forcefully. She walked over to Bones and gently took his hand in hers and said "thank you for everything you did for him" she released his hand and i was shocked when Bones simply nodded, no comments like usual just accepting the thanks. "I would like to leave now please" she whispered, i nodded and we left.

In the end i decided it would be best to take her to her to quarters first so she could have some time to get used to them, I had decided to put her on the quarters deck 2 which was the bridge crews deck it was easier due to the fact the bridge crew knew who she was and all the details meaning that their would be no prejudice towards her here. No matter how much i hated to admit it there was at the least 1500 crew members aboard and there were a few members who didn't take well to different species. We soon arrived outside her quarters and i tapped in the code and when the doors slid open i stepped inside, Safire looked around the living space. "What do you think?" I asked. She looked at me "these are my quarters, but there's no bed" "bed's through there" i pointed in the direction of the door on the left and then pointed to the door on the right "and thats the bathroom" she walked further into the room and spun around taking in all of her surroundings, she turned in a circle looking around at everything. "This whole place is going to be my quarters?" i chuckled "all yours" i confirmed. "Next door to you on the left is our Pilot, Hikaru Sulu, on your right is Lt Uhura and opposite you is our navigator Pavel Chekov. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask any of them or me." "Thank you for your kindness Captain." I nodded before leaving the quarters to give her some time to get used to her new home. I walked up to the bridge and realised that it was almost time for the crews to change again we were doing 6 hour shifts due to the fact it was the weekend and would be changing back to the twelve hour shifts tomorrow. I had one more hour before the shift change but decided to stay anyway, it gave me the opportunity to catch up on some of the logs i needed to fill out.

SAFIRE'S POV

I looked around my quarters amazed by how large they were, i walked in to the bedroom and found a large double bed with two bedside tables on either side of the bed, i sat down on the bed and sighed, i then stood back up and walked into the living space again, i picked up the remote that was on the table between the two couches and pressed the first button and the metal curtain slid up revealing a large window the full length of the wall, outside i could see millions of stars in the sky and in the distance a far of galaxy. I closed the window not wanting to stare at it any longer, i then pressed the second button and the light went off i clicked it again and the light came back on and i continued this process with all of the remaining buttons before placing the remote back on the table. I walked into the bedroom and went straight to the bedside table and looked through the drawers searching for some paper. I didn't find any and I groaned, right now i really needed tome paper. Then I thought of what the Captain said, that Pavel was opposite me and that there were two others on either side i could ask if i wanted to but honestly there was only three people i trusted on this ship and that was Pavel, The Doctor and The Captain. I walked to the door and pressed the button to open it and it slid open and i stepped out into the corridor. I looked at the door opposite me for a minute before ringing the door com. I heard shuffling from inside of the room, then the door slid open revealing a shirtless Pavel Chekov, his hair was a mess of curls poking up in different angles. "Uh hi" i said quietly. Pavel's whole face turned pink and he stammered "uh hel-hello" "sorry i didn't realise you were asleep, uh i was just wondering if you had a peace of paper i could have" "eh of course, come in for a second" i stepped awkwardly into the room and watched as he turned and walked into his sleeping quarters. When he came back out he had put on a white short sleeved shirt and was carrying a few pieces of paper in his hand, he handed them to me. "iz that enough?" "plenty thank you, I'm sorry again for waking you" "it iz no problem, my next shift starts again in half an hour i vould of had to vake up in fifteen minutes anyvay" i nodded. "Well thanks for the paper" i turned and walked out of the room and typed in the code and my door slid open. "So your opposite me zen" i turned back around and found Pavel leaning in his doorway. "Yeah i guess" "vell then neighbour, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask" "thanks" he smiled at me and i returned it then stepped into my room and let the door slide shut behind me. I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed i started folding the paper over and over and then started turning the folds inside out until i had made a lotus flower, i placed it on the empty bedside table then slipped the locket of from around my neck and opened it up inside on the left was a picture of me and on the right Kiltri I placed it on the bedside table on its side so i would be able to see it when i led down. I moved the lotus flower just behind it and i felt a tear slip down my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kirk's P.O.V

The hour soon passed by and i was still a long way off from finishing off the logs, but i put them down as the second crew left and the first crew took over. As always Spock was the first on deck "Captain" he addressed as he entered the bridge. "Spock i need you to take a look at the video recording from the morgue i need you to translate something for me." "of course captain but wouldn't it be more suitable for Lt Uhura to translate a language." I stood up out of the Captains chair and looked at Spock in the eye "Spock I wouldn't ask if i didn't need you to do it, it concerns the well being of our newest crew member, now you gonna help me or not?" "yes captain i will translate what i am able to." At that moment Sulu and Chekov walked onto the bridge talking about something. They went to their seats and logged onto the computers as they were doing that Lt Uhura walked onto the bridge, then within the next five minutes the rest of the bridge crew arrived on the deck. In the end i decided that it would be best for the crew to see the recording they needed to know what Safire had been through so we could all help her. "Right everyone listen up, earlier today I welcomed our newest crew member on to the ship, she has been through a lot and I am sure i don't have to say that she is to be treated with respect and care that every other crew member is treated with, I am also going to be asking Commander Spock to translate what she said in the morgue earlier today this is something very private to her and i am asking you to be extremely considerate if this ever comes up again, understood?" Everyone responded with yes's or of course's, i then asked Chekov to bring up the video feed and we all watched the recording, soon enough it came to the time she spoke in her own language and spoke spoke just after she did. "Forgive me Brother, you did not deserve this fate" we all continued to watch in silence and then she spoke again, once again Spock translated "I Love you" we then watched as she left the morgue with me and the doctor Chekov cut of the transmission. "He was her brother" I turned to the voice who spoke and saw Uhura was visibly shaken at what she had seen. Mr Sulu was the next to speak up "why didn't she see any of the other crew members?" Spock answered him immediately. "It is customary for the Tobashi to say good goodbye to family members, she most likely feels as though the other crew members deaths are her fault and seeing them again may make those feelings worse" we all sat in silence for a short while. "Safire has been through a lot at a young age, but most importantly she is a member of this crew and as a member of this crew we will support her through this, but right now we need to focus because whatever did this to her crew is still out there and we need to be ready if we run into them." I sat back down in the seat and gave the order to prepare for warp. Moments later i gave the order "Hit it mr Sulu" and seconds later we were at warp.

Safire's P.O.V

I must have fallen asleep because i found myself waking up and i could feel the familiar sensation of traveling at warp, i sat up and looked around and grabbed my locket and pulled it over my head, i climbed out of bed and walked through into my bathroom area and looked at myself in the mirror and cringed, my hair was beginning to get greasy and tangled, i stripped off and stepped into the shower. I turned the temperature up to full heat and stood under the scolding hot water, it was painfully hot but right now that was what i needed, i tilted my head back fully wetting my hair down and then grabbed the shampoo that was on the small shelf and took a palm full and rubbed it into my long hair, it smelt of strawberry and bananas and then once i was sure i had covered all of my hair i rinsed it out and then stepped out of the shower, i walked over to the towel rack and wrapped a towel around my body. I wiped my hand across the steamed up mirror and looked at my now pink skin, i smiled lightly at my own reflection and sighed i felt fresher and less weighed down by everything. I knelt down to the cupboard underneath the sink and open both doors i was surprised to see that the cupboard was full, on one side were brand new mens toiletries and on the other were women's toiletries including a variety of different make up and hair products. I retrieved everything from the cupboard i needed to get ready with and placed them all on the surface by the side of the sink. I shut the cupboard and stood back up, I started with my makeup, I didn't bother with foundation but moved straight onto the eyes colouring my water lines as black as my eyes making my eyes appear larger, I then dusted my eyelids lightly with a navy blue shimmering eyeshadow and to finish off I covered my long eyelashes with mascara. I stepped back a little to admire myself and checked i was happy with the result, i turned my head side to side to double check i was happy with it before moving onto my hair. I brushed it out first which took about five minutes considering the length and then left it to dry naturally. Whilst i was waiting for my hair to dry i walked out into the main room and into the bed room area, I opened the cupboards above the bed looking for some clean clothes and found all different aspects of clothing. From mens uniform shirts to women's dresses, I pulled out the pile of dresses and placed them on the bed there were four colours, gold, red, blue and black. I decided on the black dress and took it from the pile and placed it on the bed next to me, then replaced the remaining dresses back in the cupboard, and opened another i found a pair of black boots that i a summed to be the regulation boots, i pulled them out and shut the cupboard, I grabbed the dress off of the bed where i left it and walked back into the bath room and placed it on the tiny shelf beside the door and dropped the boots on the floor, I walked back over to the mirror and saw that the condensation was now gone from it. My hair had almost dry now, and my hair had now fallen into big curls, i decided to just braid my hair out of my face and did a simple braid (french braid, obviously her species doesn't know about earth so would probably call it something different). I then grabbed the dress off of the tiny shelf and pulled it on over my head it came to about ten centimetres above my knee i brushed the dress down looked at my over all appearance, I was satisfied by what i saw and turned and grabbed the boots off of the floor and slipped them on to my feet they were a little tight but not by much. I tucked my locket into my dress hiding it from view, i never took it off apart from at night, i even wore it in the shower it was water proof so that whatever the locket contained wasn't damaged if it was submerged in liquid, then put everything back where found it in the cupboard beneath the sink.

Kirks POV

We had been at warp for three hours when I asked Scotty up the bridge, ten minutes later her appeared on the bridge wearing his usual red uniform, I stood up to greet him as he came on deck. None of the crew payed any attention to either of us, as they were to busy with their jobs and they were used to the familiar sight of Scotty and I talking, we stood by the turbo lift as we talked. "Right Scotty I thought that for the rest of the shift Safire could join you in engineering, what do you think?" the shorter scotsman thought for a moment, before running a hand over his head "why not, nothing exciting going on at the moment any way." I grinned and clapped him on the shoulder "come on then, time to introduce you both" i called the turbo lift and stepped inside when it arrived, followed behind by Scotty who looked a little nervous, as the doors slid closed i turned my head and looked at the chief of engineering "Nervous?" "course not Captain." "Scotty Safire's been through a lot don't forget that, but right now she needs a distraction so keep her busy" "aye Captain" the doors slid open and Bones nearly walked straight into me from the deck we had just arrived on. He stopped just short of colliding with me and glared at me. "something up Bones?" i asked stepping out from the lift, i heard Scotty step out of the lift from behind me just before the lift doors closed. "Looking for that damn nurse" i grinned I knew instantly who he was referring to, Nurse Sarah Lesel, she had a habit of wandering off during duty time which caused Bones and myself a lot of problems, it wasted my time having to fill out disciplinary warnings and it left Bones without one of his nurses, it also meant Bones often had to spend up to good hour searching for his missing crew member. The only difference was I tended to let it pass as nothing whereas Bones went on the rampage. If I was honest it was beginning to get annoying not only that if she carried on she would be removed from the ship but the hours it kept my CMO from doing his job to his best. "When you find her, i think it would be best to send her to me Bones, she needs to stop this is causing more and more problems the more its happening and to be honest i don't like thinking theres something happening on this ship I don't know about" Bones nodded and called the turbo lift once again that had now ton to another deck. I walked away followed by Scotty, down into the crews quarters corridor. I continued to walk until i came to a stop outside of Safire's quarters and then hit the button to alert her there was someone stood outside. We heard footsteps inside and then the doors slid open, she looked like a new person, she had clearly washed her hair and was wearing some makeup, she was also wearing a Star Fleet black dress, and standard issue boots. I smiled at her and said "Hello Safire, i was wondering if you would be interested in spending some time with Mr Scott in engineering for the rest of this shift?" she looked at me and then looked a little startled as Scotty stepped into the door way next to me. She looked a little bit apprehensive as she looked at scotty, who was clearly becoming uncomfortable with the long silence that we were all stood in. "Hello there lass, I could use a hand in engineering if you wouldn't mind, and i promise ya i aint gonna let anything to happen to ya" she took a deep breath before replying. "I would like that" she stepped towards Scotty hand extended and spoke up rather quietly "Im Safire" Scotty grasped her hand in his and shook it lightly "aye lass, its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Mr Scott" she smiled lightly as they dropped their hands. "Right well I best be off then, got a ship to run" i smiled at them both and then left heading back up to the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reviews Please

Scotty's P.O.V

The Captain turned and left leaving us both stood in the corridor, i turned to the young girl and said "right lets go then, follow me" and I started making my down the corridor the opposite way to which the Captain went, I could barely hear her footsteps behind me as she walked, which was slightly unnerving but I suspected i would soon get used to that. We walked through three different corridors before coming to a lift, this lift was an older lift and was a lot slower than the turbo lift but still beat taking the stairs, i pressed the button to call it and we had to wait about a minute before the old metal lift finally opened it's doors, i stepped inside and turned back around so i was once again facing the doors, Safire did the same on my left, i couldn't help but take in her appearance with my peripherals, giving me a slightly distorted view of the girl. She was short for a girl of her age and she had hair as black as the Vulcan's and her skin was even more pale if that was possible, her eyes were what grabbed your attention though they were completely black no whites even her whole eyes were black. Surprisingly they didn't seem cold the only thing was that when she looked at me i felt like she could see everything I was thinking which made me want to be swallowed up by the ground, I hoped that over time however i would become more used to the sight. The lift finally stopped and as the door opened we were directly on the engineering deck, i stepped out and then turned my head and watched as she slowly walked from the lift, looking around at everything "welcome to my home lass, from here we control everything this lovely lady does" I watched as she span around where she was taking everything in, a small smile was on her lips as she looked around. I walked across the floor of the engines first room carefully avoiding the running crew members who were busily rushing between different stations, Safire easily kept up with me keeping alert as to who was around so she didn't bump into anyone else. Once we left the main engines room we came out into the engines water room and I rushed through there as quickly as I possibly could, I was still a little uneasy in the room after my near death experience i grinned at the young lad Chekov from the bridge who was often down here coming to check something the captain asked for as i passed him. The young russian boy didn't return the smile as usual however as he was staring at something else, i looked in the direction he was staring and found his attention was trained on Safire, i chuckled lightly to myself making sure no one heard, I walked past the boy who looked like he had just seen the most beautiful thing in the universe. Safire was still following close behind me, and I grinned to myself as the boy stared after her as we passed by him, i continued down to the heart of the engine. We finally arrived in the belly of the engine room and i turned and looked at Safire who was looking down from the railing at the massive engine. "That's a warp core engine, right?" she asked, I nodded. "Aye,Good eye ya got there lass" she smiled at me before focusing her attention back on the engines. I led her over to a computer, i then spent the next half an hour explaining everything I needed her to do, I was impressed at how quickly she was able to do what i explained and left her to carry on whilst I went to supervise the rest of the engineers.

Two Hours Later

I came back to Safire and found her sat exactly where I left her looking just as focused as she was before, i walked over to her and peered over her shoulder i watched as her fingers quickly danced across the screen. After a while i realised that she was doing what i had explained but it wasn't taking her half as long as it should have been. "what you doing lass? you've managed to speed that up by a good 6 minutes" she didn't take her eyes from the screen as she answered "I just redirected the nueron waves, by six degrees to the right, and repositioned the receiving electrons, which means i am killing two birds with one stone" I thought about if for a minute unsure why i hand't thought of that myself. "That's brilliant lass" i exclaimed loudly. "The end of shift will be announced by the captain, if your happy to continue until the end of the shift, i'll send someone you know down to help you find your way back up to your deck when the shift ends" "that's alright mr scott" I left looking back at her once and seeing her still staring at the screen. I made my way back through the entire of engineering and headed up towards the bridge. Ten minutes later I burst onto the bridge out of breath all eyes turned to me as i entered, "Scotty you ok?" the captain questioned. "Yes Captain, I'm fine, I'm brilliant, just had to come and tell you that lass of yours is a genius" everyone was still staring and the Captain turned and looked at them, they all immediately turned bak to there stations. "What do you mean scotty?" "I mean the lass is a bloody genius, she rerouted the nueuron waves six degrees to the right and repositioned the receiving electrons from the warp cores exterior absorbers" "and that means?" "captain, in simple terms it means that the absorbers will work for longer when at warp, extending our maximum warp time by 12 minutes not to mention it means it will take less time to prepare between jumps, we will be doing less work and getting more out of the ship, with even less risks than before." The captain smiled to himself. "Thank you for telling me Mr Scott" I nodded and turned to leave, then remembered something. "Captain, would it be possible for someone to escort Safire from engineering?" the captain turned and looked at me "of course but why can't you do it yourself mr scott?" I walked a bit closer to the captain so no one would over hear us "i think you have a young navigator on the bridge who would very much enjoy the job" I watched the Captain as he turned and looked at the back of the curly haired russian. "when he was down in engineering earlier the young lad couldn't take his eyes off of her." The captain grinned and called the boy over. "Mr Chekov" the boy turned around and stood up and walked over to us. "yes Keptain" "I was wondering if you would be ok with going down to engineering and escorting Safire back to her quarters at the end of the shift?" We both noticed the slight twitch in his mouth as he tried to contain a smile. "Of course not Keptain, i vould be happy to do that" "better get down there fast then mr Chekov shifts about to end, your dismissed. The young boy was out of the door faster than either of us could blink and i looked at the captain and rolled my eyes as he smirked at me.

Chekov's POV

I bolted off of the bridge as soon as the Captain dismissed me, It was all I could do to keep myself from running down to the engineering deck. I didn't really know why I was so excited that I would see Safire again after all she was in the quarters opposite me there was a high chance that I would be seeing her regularly, in the end i decided not to question the feeling but there was something in the back of my mind that i couldn't quite put my finger on. Eventually I found myself nearing the warp core at the centre of the ship and I couldn't help but marvel at all of the magnificent machinery around me, then I saw a figure sat at one of the lone computers just of the right. I walked over to the computer an saw Safire sat staring intently at the computer screen her fingers skirting across the screen at a remarkable speed. Her hair braided back into a braid that was hung over her shoulder, and she was now wearing a star fleet uniform dress in black, the only thing that would give any indication she hadn't been on the ship very long was the fact, unlike all other star fleet officers, she did not had a com badge on her uniform. After a few moments of standing there I realised that i was staring at her, so I averted my eyes and coughed to get her attention. She peeled her eyes away from the screen and looked up at me, and smiled lightly "Hi Pavel" I didn't understand why I loved the way my name sounded as she spoke, her voice was soft and quiet with a slight hint of an accent I did not recognise. It was also a nice change to be addressed by my first name, I had gotten so used to being addressed as my last name as all officers were that it was a welcome change to be addressed by my first. "Hello Safire, how is everything going?" "ok" she sighed "just getting a little frustrated with the system, it's so similar to what i am used to and yet there are so many differences" "it vill get easier vis time" i said trying to ease her discomfort. Just then the announcement was made that it was the end of the shift and Safire logged of and stood up and stretched. "Tired?" i questioned grinning. "Very." I motioned with my hand to leave and then we walked out of engineering and i led her to her quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reviews Please, it would mean a lot

Safire's POV

As I followed Pavel out of engineering I couldn't help but notice some of thee looks people were giving me, I hung my head trying to draw as much attention away from me as possible. We reached the lift and I was glad to find out that it was already on the engineering deck level, so as soon as Pavel pressed the button the doors slid open, a few people climbed into the lift beside me and I kept my head down doing my very best to ignore them, they were talking quietly amongst themselves and there was a low hum of voices inside the lift. I felt something on my shoulder and looked to see the cause of the sensation and was surprised to see a hand resting on my shoulder. I looked up to the face of Pavel who looked concerned, I could see a question in his eyes and I sent a light smile in his direction hoping that it didn't look to false. He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and then retracted his hand, eventually the lift stopped and the other occupants of the lift climbed out leaving Pavel and I as the occupants of the lift. "Are you ok?" he asked, i nodded but didn't answer his question, "are you sure?" I looked up and into his eyes and saw genuine worry swimming deep within them. I smiled full heartedly and nodded "yes I'm ok." He seemed more satisfied with the answer this time and he beamed back at me, I couldn't help but stare at his mouth as he smiled, his smile seemed to be contagious and I couldn't help but feel happier just by being around the man. The lift doors slid open and we stepped out, I followed him down numerous corridors until we reached the turbo lift and stepped inside once again. The lift shot up to the quarters deck and the doors slid apart allowing us onto the deck, I was glad that i recognised the the corridor as we walked down to our quarters. We were soon stood outside of our quarters, "thanks, for showing me where to go" I said. "It vas no problem" he replied, i smiled and turned and typed my key code into the door and the door to my quarters slid open letting me step inside of the room. A voice called my name from outside and i turned and poked my head out of the door and looked to the left, Pavel who was still stood outside of his door was looking down the corridor in the direction the voice had come from, I watched as Doctor Mccoy ran up the walkway panting slightly as he did so. When he stopped he bent over his hands on his knees and his breathing was ragged he looked up with a pained expression across his face. After a few short moments he released his knees from his grasp and stood up fully taking in a large gulp of air as he did so, "Safire I was just coming to check how you are, and run a few quick tests if that's ok?" i nodded and smiled politely at the man and indicated him to step inside my quarters he did so and I looked to Pavel who was watching the doctor as he entered my quarters, i felt a twinge of disappointment in my stomach as I looked to him and realised I had to say my goodbyes for now. Pavel shifted his attention to me and I smiled at him once again, "Thanks again for showing me back here" he smiled "your velcome, I vill see you soon" i nodded and smiled at the man before hitting the button just inside of the door to make it shut. The door slid closed and i turned and found the Doctor rummaging in his little medical box he was carrying with him he pulled out a long needle and i gulped. I couldn't stand the things, i tolerated them yes but having them close made me a little uneasy. I sat down on the couch and waited as the doctor prepared all that he needed to prepare, when he finished he walked over to me with the needle in his hands, i offered my arm out and sent me a sympathetic look. He placed the needle against me skin then said "sharp scratch" and pressed it into my skin, I felt a tight sharp sensation in my arm and then the pain disappeared I looked down at my arm and felt ill as i saw the metal needle in my skin. I took a deep breath to calm my stomach, as the doctor pulled the needles end to remove a small amount of my blood from my arm, the tube filled with the purple liquid as he pulled the suction until it was full. "I meant to ask, why was your blood red in the pod and purple in the sample?" "well our blood carries oxygen but it doesn't mix into the blood leaving it its natural colour of purple, but when it exposed to large amounts of oxygen it turns red" "ah" he nodded. He removed the needle from my arm and put a cotton pad on it and applied a small amount of pressure to stop the bleeding. "How have you been eating?" I rubbed the back of my neck and coughed awkwardly. "well I haven't really, been you know, eating." He stopped what he was doing and stared at me "you haven't been eating?" "uh no, I haven't really thought about it and to be honest I'm not really sure what humans eat so" I trailed off then unsure of what else to say. "Right well you need to eat so, as the ships CMO I am ordering you to go along to the reck room and find something to eat." I nodded then said "would it be possible to uh, well could someone go with me to the reck room, it's just i don't know where i have to go" he sighed as he put all his things away. "common I'm starving anyway" he smiled kindly at me and I was glad that he didn't really see it as a bother. I stood up and followed him out of my room, and along the corridor going up to the reck room.

KIRK'S POV

I was sat in the Reck room with Spock, Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty and Scottys little creature thing, I liked to sit in the Reck room with the rest of the crew it gave me the opportunity to see how everyone was doing outside of their work stations, and to see if anything was going on with anyone that I should know about. The doors to the reck room opened for what must have been the twentieth time since I had sat down to eat my meal and Bones walked in, I was surprised to see a short figure walking closely behind him, I recognised Safire immediately, she followed Bones over the the replicator and they spoke between themselves for a minute. Bones typed something into the replicator and a plate appeared and he picked it up and handed it to Safire who smiled and said something that i assumed to be a thank you. He then typed in another order and another plate of food appeared and he picked it up and walked over to the table Safire followed behind him. "Room for two more?" Bones asked as he took a empty seat next to Lt Uhura, Safire sat in the empty seat to my right. and placed her plate down on the table, she had a variety of different meats on her plate and not a lot else. "How are you lass?" Scotty asked looking at Safire. She looked up from her plate and smiled at scotty "Very well thanks Mr Scott, and yourself?" "can't complain lass, can't complain" he said taking a large bite of mashed potato. "Hello, I'm Uhura" Uhura said holding her hand out over the table. Safire looked at her hand before shaking it lightly and saying "Safire, it's nice to meet you, that's a beautiful necklace by the way." Uhura gently ran her fingers over the silver necklace that hung around her neck and smiled brightly "thank you, it was a gift from my mother" Safire smiled and her hand flew up to her neck and fiddled gently with something under her uniform. Her hand went back down to her knife and fork and she bagan to cut all of the meat on her plate up. "I hope you are adjusting to life on the ship" Spok said to Safire who looked up at him and her eyes flew over him as she took him in. "I am adjusting very well thank you Mr" she trailed off allowing Spok to give her his name "Spok." She speared one of the pieces of meat she had cut up on the end of her fork and placed in her mouth, she made a face as chewed making me chuckle. "That bad?" i asked, "no it's just different" she said still making a face. "So what was life like, on your home Safire" I looked up to the owner of the voice and saw Sulu. A look of pain flashed across her face before she smiled and answered "uh there's not really much to tell, the majority of the planet was covered in large areas of forests, we lived in the trees, we mixed the natural planets sources with technology millennia's back" "why did you live in the tree's not the forest floor?" It was Uhura this time. "because there were a lot of predators on that level, the tree's are thousands of feet high which gives us the best vantage point." I decided to change the subject not whiting to overwhelm the young girl. "So Uhura, you said you picked up a transmit ion you were unable to translate" uhurah nodded and started to explain to me what she had received.

Sulu's POV

I watched Safire as she was eating i could understand why people were talking about her all over the ship, her appearance was striking and was something you could not easily ignore. I watched as she chewed her food and couldn't stop myself from feeling uneasy as i watched her fangs every time she opened her mouth. Something i was watching more however was my young friend sat beside me, Chekov couldn't barley take his eyes off of the kid, he kept staring intently between his meal and the girl. I smiled as i bowed my head and continued to eat my food.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Safire's POV

I sat in silence for the rest of the meal eating the meat which tasted like cardboard, I listened silently in on the Captain's conversation with Uhura who was talking about a transmit ion she had intercepted, I kept my head down but kept glancing at Pavel out of the corner of my eye, I had noticed that he was looking up at me periodically. I eventually placed my knife and fork together on my plate unable to stomach anymore of the food on my plate, I lifted my head up and looked around at the people sat around the circular table. Scotty was having a go at the tiny creature sat opposite me and Sulu was staring at his plate a smile plastered across his face, the Captain, Spok and Uhura were all deeply engaged in their conversation and Pavel was looking intently at his food. I stood up and took my plate to a bin throwing it in, I then walked back to the table, and sat down once again. For the next half an hour I sat in silence just listening in on the various conversations happening around the table. Suddenly the whole ship shook and I was thrown all the way across the reck room along with two other people, I opened my eyes and saw that Uhura and Sulu were sat crumpled against the wall like I was I looked across to the table and saw Pavel, Spock, Scotty and Mccoy all clinging onto the table breathing heavily. I noticed Sulu was bleeding from a cut on his forehead and was completely unconscious, Uhura was conscious and holding her leg which was bent the wrong way round, "Are you ok?" I asked, she nodded closing her eyes in pain as she did so. The ship then began to tip again, seconds later we found ourselves sat on the wall we had just been lent against, and I could see the tabled was now above us with Kirk, Pavel, Spok, Scotty and Mccoy all holding on for dear life. I crawled across the wall to Sulu who was still unconscious and moved him slowly so he was led down flat on the wall, I made sure I didn't move his neck trying to make sure i did no further damage than may have been done. There was a clang and I looked along the wall to see Spok had dropped down and was now kneeling besides Uhura checking her over. I felt Sulu's head move beneath my hands and I looked down and saw that he was coming around, I held his head steady as he tried to move it, "Don't move your head, your fine, but the doctor needs to check you over, ok?" "yeah" he was open and closing his eyes rapidly. "having trouble focusing?" "uh yeah, every things blurry" three more clangs were heard and I looked up again and saw the Captain, Mccoy and Pavel all drop to the floor. Pavel stumbled as he landed and lent against what used to be the floor, Mccoy rushed over to Sulu and I and started asking him questions, I moved out of the way and let him get on with his work, that's when I realised that Scotty was nowhere to be seen, I looked up and saw him still dangling from the table. The Captain must have seen where I was looking because he looked up as well. "Scotty, let go, it's not as far as it looks" "aye captain but, I'm a wee bit scared of height's." "Scotty" Captain Kirk said sternly. Scotty mumbled under his breath before dropping to the wall with surprising grace. I looked round and saw Pavel lent against the floor, I walked over to him quickly and put my hand on his shoulder "Pavel, are you ok?" "da" he was still leaning on the wall "are you sure?" I questioned. He nodded, but i saw him wince as he put pressure on his left leg, "what's wrong with your leg?" i asked. "i think i have sprained my ankle" I nodded. "Right any idea's what of what's happened" I turned and faced the Captain as he spoke. "Keptain, it's is likely there was a shift in the ships stabilising, which could be caused by a malfunction in engineering or damage to the exterior of the ship." Kirk nodded at Pavel as he had been the one to answer him. "Right, we're all heading up to bridge, we'll go via medical bay and Mccoy, Sulu and Uhura can stay there Scotty they'll need you in engineering, Spock, Chekov and Safire will continue on to the bridge with me" we all nodded and I flung Pavel's arm over my shoulder and helped him support his weight. He spoke up and said "It is ok, i can manage" I looked at him with my eyebrows raised, "yeah and we will see you on the bridge in three years" he glared playfully at me, but put up no further protests. As a group we all began the trip to the med bay, the journey was made dangerous by the now vertical corridors. Eventually however we finally made it to the med bay, the deck was engulfed in kayos when we arrived, which was soon put to rights with a few strict orders barked by Mccoy. We stayed there for half an hour, everyone doing something to help.

PAVEL'S POV

We spent half an hour in Med bay and Doctor Mcccoy strapped my ankle in to a pressure cast, which meant I could now put pressure on my ankle without any pain. After I was strapped up Safire, Spok, the captain and I all made our way up to the Bridge and Scotty made his way down the engineering, the Captain, Scotty and Spok led the way holding their phasers at the ready, eventually we reached the bridge doors and the Captain made some motions to Spok before they burst onto the bridge, what we saw when we arrived was utter madness, half of the bridge crew was missing and most of the other half that were still present looked as though they had been injured. "Everyone ok?" The Captain asked. Some of the crew answered though most remained silent, "Where are the other crew members?" the captain asked, "sir" a young red headed women some quietly from where she was sat on the floor, the captain knelt beside her on the floor and she continued to speak. "sir, they came aboard on the bridge, we tried to contact you but we were unable to use the coms, one of them came on to the bridge and started screaming something at us, i couldn't, we couldn't.." she trailed off sobbing. "Lt, what happened to the rest of the crew?" she took a big gulp of air before continuing her story "he told them to take him to engineering, sir he was a, he was a like, he was like her." She raised her hand and pointed at Safire. As soon as the word left her lips my stomach dropped, and my heart rate increased dramatically, I looked at Safire who couldn't looked any more shocked if she tried. The Captain stood up and walked over to Safire and looked at her, his face void of any emotion, "what the hell is happening?" he asked. Safire just stared at him for a moment before replying "Captain, I promise you I have no clue what is happening, i swear to you on my life" she stared at him, her eyes never once leaving his. The Captain seemed satisfied with her answer but didn't reply to her, instead he turned to me and spoke "Chekov, i want the camera's from Engineering on screen now" "yes Keptin" i nodded and rushed over to the console as fast as I could which wasn't easy as the large cast around my ankle meant that with every step i took I had to swing my leg in a large circular motion. Despite my ankle I soon had the live camera feed up on the screen and we watched the man on the screen "Shit" i looked round to the owner of the voice and saw Safire her eyes transfixed on the camera feed being displayed on the screen. "What is it?" questioned the captain looking at Safire. "Captain, I am sorry this is all my fault, he is looking for me." "Why?" spock was the one to ask the question we were all thinking. Safire ignored the question and said "Captain, send me down to him, once he has me, he will leave the ship alone everyone will be safe" "what the hell is going on?" the Captain boomed. Safire looked to him and her eyes were filling with tears "Captain, there is some information I have kept from those aboard the ship, simply because I didn't think it relevant, Captain I am the Missterin of the Tobashi" "A Missterin?" the captain looked puzzled. "It is a similar position to the princess of some races" Spock answered the question. "He is looking for me captain, it is vital to my species that those of high positions of power are felt with the strongest force of our laws, he is here to insure my return to our planet and my execution" "what about your parents?" the captain questioned "surely they would have something to say about killing their child" "I have many siblings, so long as there is an heir to succeed them, it does not matter to them, Captain please, I do not want anyone to lose their lives for me." The Captain gave her a look I had rarely seen him give anyone a looked of pure adoration. Spock spoke up as the captain continued to stare at Safire "Captain as much as it displeases me to say this, the only logical thing to do is to do as Safire has suggested." "out of the question mr Spock, Safire is as much a part of this crew as anyone else aboard this ship" at that moment the screen opened up the onboard com link to engineering and the face of a man with three large scratches covering his face appeared. "I want Safire, or he loses his life" we all looked to the struggling figure he held round the neck. "You all right mr Scott" the captain questioned. "Aye captain" he said making what would have been a funny face had it not been for the circumstances. The man spoke up again "I want Safire or i start with killing him, then i blow up this ship, you have half an hour" and the comm was closed down. "We need a plan quickly" the captain spoke turning again to look at all those aboard the bridge. I looked to the place Safire was standing and found the space empty. My eyes scanned the whole of the bridge and my stomach seemed to drop when i realised that she was no longer aboard the bridge. "Where has Safire gone?" i questioned. Everyone looked round the bridge all realising what I already knew. "I believe she has gone down to engineering"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Safire's POV

As everyone on the bridge was watching the com link I retreated through the doors we had burst through barley five minutes before. And began to run in general direction I knew engineering to be in, I stopped by a computer in the hall and pulled a map up, and quickly navigated a route down to engineering I thought would be quickest. The ship Jolted again and I was thrown back down the corridor I had just run up. I winced and rubbed my head as I got to my feet, "i wish it would stop doing that" i mumbled quietly to myself. I realised the ship was now only on a slight angle which would make it easier for me to get down to engineering, I started to run and everything passed by me in a blur, I moved as quickly as my legs would allow me to, working that any minute the ship would return to the position it had previously been in. I finally got to the older of the lifts and jumped inside and pressed the button. I gulped and balled my hands into fists as i traveled down to deck, I tried to focus my breathing but the nervous churning of my stomach was not making that easy. My brothers smiling face appeared in my mind and i let a small smile grace my lips, only for a moment, i wondered if I would be seeing him soon. I had no plan to go with them without a fight, but it would come to what was the best way to keep Scotty safe. He had been so kind to me since i arrived, just as many of the crew had been and I wouldn't let a single one die for me. I was brought out of my thoughts by the ding announcing the arrival at the deck I had asked for, as i stepped onto engineering and looked around I was not surprised to see everything was deadly silent and deserted. I knew the he would keep all of the crew together, I jumped up onto one of the huge pipes with ease and then onto another gradually getting higher and higher and I could imagine Mr Scott's voice as he yelled at his friend for doing exactly what i was. I eventually reached a height i felt would be safe for cover and ran along the pipe, eventually I heard voices and jumped down five meters and landed silently on a glass like tube with clear liquid flowing through it. I looked down and found a small gap between the many large pipes where i had a good view of the scene below. I gritted my teeth to suppress a snarl as I saw Scotty still in the grip of the man ,I knew to be my fathers chief of security, now had a bloody lip. I looked down at them and saw the crew gathered around all sat on the floor, most looking absolutely terrified. I didn't have time to worry about any of that though, right now I needed to focus on either getting the man off of the ship or if it came to it taking his life. He had scotty round the neck and even if he got me, I knew it was likely he would kill Scotty, so I had to find a way to get him to release him and then it would be up to me to fight for my own fate. I saw a glimmer of silver on his wrist and saw it was an instant transporter, i rolled my eyes, well he would be wearing one, wouldn't he. I decided the best course of action would be to drop down behind him as quietly as i could then pull his arms behind him freeing Scotty and from there on it would have to be instinct. I took a deep breath climbed down another pipe, allowing me a clear pathway to drop from behind him. I closed my eyes and then opened them and jumped, it was about a fifty fort drop, as i fell my plait whipped up behind me, i landed and lent straight into a low crouch, I rose to my full height quickly and punched the man square between the shoulder blades his grip released briefly and i took the split second to grab his wrists and pull them away from Scotty, who fell to the floor from his grasp. I took the time to grab the transporter from around his wrist and then took several steps back, the man turned instantly, but because of the distance I had put between us and the fact his brain was still processing what was going on it wasn't enough time to do anything but watch as i crushed the transporter between my hands. he snarled and lunged at me, I jumped clean of him and his hands and he could only grasp thin air. I landed facing the engineering crew and Scotty. "Get out now" i said. They all stood and bolted in different directions using different exits to get off of the deck. Something strong struck me from behind and I tumbled to the floor in a heap with the object above me, weighing me down. I looked up in to the face of the security officer, I took in his three scars across his face, as he stared at me. His mouth opened and he went to bite my neck, I brought my knee up with as much strength as i could muster and he instantly rolled off of me. I crawled away from him, but was dragged back by my ankle. "What about you lass" i heard a voice call. I looked up and saw scotty stood in a doorway with a conflicted look on his face, "just go Mr Scott please" he hesitated before ducking through the door. I was brought back to the fight as i felt a sharp pain across my neck. I screamed as i felt liquid begging to pour from my neck, It was very deep, but not deep enough to kill me fortunately. He was looming over me pinning me to the ground easily, i rolled with all my force changing the positions so he was beneath me, only i over estimated is strength and we continued to roll until i was once again beneath him. I repeated the action this time not over estimating the roll and ended up above him. He still had his grip locked around my wrists so kicked of the floor with my legs and ended up doing a half back flip with his wrists still locked on me, my feet landed on either side of his head and I heard a crack and a loud cry of pain as his wrists broke. His grip released me and I managed to use the momentum of the swing to land on my feet and stand up. I turned around and saw him already clambering unsteadily onto his feet. "You always were weird, you know I warned your father not to trust you and your brother, i knew you both should have been killed before you could betray us" I crouched down into a attack position and hissed loudly causing him to laugh. "Your a traitor always were always will be" I lunged at him and he brought his leg up into a high kick, sending me flying backwards into a metal pipe. I crumpled to the floor but got to my feet as soon as landed. He was laughing maniacally now bent over clutching his stomach, I knew he was playing for time it would be around five minutes until his wrists healed and he would be ok to fight again. I had to attack and now. I ran at him and he stood up straight hearing my footsteps but at the last minute I ducked down and span round to the left sending me behind him once again. I grabbed his shoulder and dislocated it, he howled and a snarl like none I had ever heard before left his lips. he span round and punched me hard in the chest, i stumbled back and he punched again clearly ignoring all the pain he was feeling. The edges of my vision began to go blurry as he continued to punch me over and over and over again. He wasn't thinking clearly now however and was doing nothing to protect himself only focusing on hurting me and i quickly prayed for forgiveness. He punched me again and i gripped his wrist and twisted it turning as i did so i ended up with him in front of me his arm twisted round his back. Then I went for the kill letting my instincts take over he was threatening my family, that wasn't ok my fangs extended slightly more and i twisted my head to the side slightly and bit into his neck as soon as I made contact with him his whole body went rigid. I pulled away, pulling a large chunk of flesh away as i did. I spat his blood out not wanting the taste in my mouth. I watched as he fell to the floor gripping in vain at the open wound that we both knew would not stop bleeding no matter what he did. "Im sorry" I whispered my voice cracking. Seconds later he went still, i climbed to my feet and walked to him and felt for a pulse, nothing, i walked to the exit and decided to make my way to the med bay the pain from my injures only just seeming to kick in.

PAVELS'S POV

I looked round the bridge hoping that Safire had simply moved positions but knowing that, that hope was useless. "Chekov, can you bring up the com to engineering please" as he said that, the ship tipped once again and we were almost back to full stability. I sat down in the chair, i had grown so accustomed to over the past five months and began to bring up the com link to engineering. We watched as the man who was looking for Safire struck mr Scott in the face so hard I was surprised he managed to remain conscious. For the next couple of minutes the Captain and Spok spoke between one another trying to formulate a plan. When soothing dropped from the high piping landing near silently behind the man, seconds later his grip released Mr Scott and two small hands reached round and grabbed something from one of his wrists. I watched as the man dropped Mr scott then turned and faced the person behind him. I got a glimpse at the face of the person and saw Safires determined face, i watched as she crushed something between her hands. The man lunged at her and she jumped an amazing heigh before landing in front of the captive engineering crew and said something i couldn't make out. I dragged my eyes away from the screen in front of me and spoke to the captain "ketain" he looked at me then to the screen, Spok mimicked his actions. i watched as the huge man seemed to appear behind Safire and threw himself at her, pinning her to the ground. She kneed him hard and heard the Captain make a hissing sound as he watched the man roll of of Safire. Something caught Safire's attention, but i couldn't tell what it was as the camera wasn't able to see the area whatever it was was in. The man dragged her back by her ankle and it felt like someone was pulling on my heart as i watched her grip helplessly at the floor he pinned her down again and swiped at her neck, i watched as she screamed, fortunately the sound wasn't currently working for some reason and I was glad as I don't think i would be able to bear hearing her in pain. She rolled them both and they continued to roll and he was still above her she tried agin and this time eded up looking down at him, she kicked against the floor and flipped her weight over, twisting his wrists all the way round, she flipped her self over with so much grace it wasn't human and she landed on her feet using the momentum of the flip to end up stood up at the other side of him. He started to say things to her obviously trying to bait her and it seemed to work as she ended up lunging at him. I closed my eyes as he kicked her back sending her flying into a metal pipe behind her. She got up instantly as though nothing had happened and watched him carefully. She ran at him again, but ducked to his right and dislocated his shoulder from behind. He then turned on her punching her over and over and over again, a horrid sinking felling began to make itself known in my stomach as i watched she moved back with each punch. Suddenly she grabbed one of his broken wrists before his hand could make contact with her body and she twisted his arm behind his back. A look of protectiveness clouded her eyes and I looked at the Captain who looked at me, wondering if I had seen it to. Then her lips curled back and her fangs extended slightly and she bit into his neck, and for a moment they were both deadly still, then she pulled away tearing away a chunk of flesh at the same time she spat out a mouthful of blood and stumbled back, muttering under her breath. She slumped to the floor as the man died, the doors to the bridge opened as we continued to watch and i heard the voice of Mr Scott ask "what the hell is going on?" Safire climbed to her feet unsteadily and made her way to the exit. The Captain was the next to speak "I think we have defiantly got our answer to where Safire's loyalties lie." He then bolted from the bridge.

KIRKS POV

I ran from the bridge and headed towards engineering, five minutes later I reached the lift and pressed the buttons to open the door, when they did, i stopped dead Safire was clinging weakly barley able to support her weight, her left hand was keeping pressure on the cuts on her neck. She looked at me and said simply "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" then burst into tears, her legs gave out a second later and I caught her as she fell lowering us both to the ground, she gripped my uniform tightly as she sobbed. I couldn't help but think this wasn't only about engineering but about her first crew as well. I stroked her head gently rocking slightly in a way that had comforted me as a child, eventually I felt her go limp in my arms and i picked her up and made my way along to med Bay.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Guys wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews, most have been positive so thank you. For those who are reading this story and are hoping it will be one hundred present accurate to the movies I'm afraid this story might not be for you, this story is more about the characters and the relationships between them. But like I said, for all the kind reviews and follows and favourites thank you very much, it means a lot :)

Chapter 10

Kirks POV

I carried Safire into the med bay moving as quickly as i could without risking dropping her. I placed her on a bed and Bones rushed over and started scanning her unconscious form. Bones spoke to me without taking her eyes off of her "What happened the med bay went into lock down for a while" I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and index finger until i could see dark swirls in my vision. "Bones just make sure she is ok, i'll tell you later but right now i need to get up to the bridge, keep me up dated on her condition" i stopped rubbing my eyes and looked up to find Bones was now staring at me. He looked as though he was about to say something but his expression changed as though he thought better of it and instead nodded curtly, turning back scanning over Safire's neck. I turned and walked through the glass doors of med bay and made my way back up the bridge, stepping into the lift i suddenly felt very tired, i lent against the wall of the lift and took a deep breath, as much as i hated to admit it Safire had gotten under my skin already, despite all that had happened it was always at the back of my mind that she was just a kid, a kid that excepted all this without a single complaint. I sighed and pushed myself off the wall and stood up straight and the doors pinged open. I stepped onto the bridge and the familiar announcement of "keptain on ze bridge" from young chekov met my ears. I walked over to the captains chair and sat down, seconds later i could sense Spoks presence stood just behind me. "Captain may I enquire as to how the young officer is?" "she's a fighter mr spok, I'm sure she will be fine" fortunately for me Spok seemed to sense my reluctance to talk about the subject at the moment.

Bone's POV

I heard the doors shut behind Jim after he left, and i let out a sigh i continued to scan Safire's neck then waited as the results processed. I walked over to the table beside the bed and placed it on the table waiting to see the results. I looked at the young girl led on the bed in front of me and found myself letting out yet another sigh. I looked at her neck and could already see the significant difference in the injuries since she had first been brought in. The cuts wet light now and there was no longer any blood coming from them. The result eventually uploaded and i stared down at the screen and smiled lightly, no long term damage was done. I decided to wait for her to wake up on her own there was no point in waking her up, she needed to rest, so i walked over to my office, stepped inside and began filling in some of the hundreds of forms that needed filling.

Scotty's POV

After the Captain returned to the bridge i asked for permission to leave, "Captain, if I'm not needed on the bridge, may I be relieved of duty for now" the captain looked at me and a grin spread across his face, "of course Mr Scott." I nodded my thanks and walked across the bridge and stepped into the turbo lift. Moments after the doors closed i felt the familiar sinking of my stomach as the lift took me down to the level i had requested. the doors opened and I stepped out then power walked along the corridor heading straight for med bay. I eventually reached my destination and I stepped through the double glass doors, sweating slightly at the small amount of physical exercise i just put my body through. Doctor Mccoy walked out of his office and spoke to me. "Can i help you Mr Scott?" "uh aye you can, i was wondering if you could have a look at my neck, i was in a pretty firm choke holed there for a while" he nodded and motioned to a bed. I sat down facing the bed to the left of the bed i was facing, i noticed that it was Safire who was the one occupying the space. She was asleep her breathing shallow but regular, five thin scars stretched across her neck and I couldn't help but stare at them. "Amazing how quick they healed isn't it" Doctor Mccoy's voice snapped me out of my daydream, "mmmmmm" i replied, i couldn't help adding. "They wouldn't be there if it wasn't for me she got them saving my life" the doctor started scanning my neck with his PADD. He didn't say anything for a while and when he did finally speak up again i jumped slightly. "She made the decision herself, she knew what she was doing" "aye but she's just a wee child" "you know from past experience I have found that children make the decisions that make the most sense, even if it doesn't seem like it at the time" "your right it doesn't make sense, she has been through so much and yet she still risked her life to save mine and another 50 members of the crew" "children are often the most resilient of us all, they can face death and danger and the deepest fear and bounce back as if nothing has happened, and still learn a lesson that they carry with them for the rest of their lives, whats happened to Safire is horrific but, better it happened now than when she is an adult stuck in her ways" "i didn't know you were so deep doctor" he smirked at me before replying "Neither did I, your fine Mr Scott no damage done but you will probably be a bit sore for a couple of days" "thanks" I got off of the bed and walked across to Safire. I took the seat beside the bed and sat back just staring at the girl. Doctor Mccoy walked over and gave me a questioning look "thought she might want a friendly face here when she wakes up" "friendly thats how you would describe yourself?" I grinned at the doctor who nodded at me before returning back into his office.

3 Hours Later

Still Scotty's POV

I was sat next to Safire's bed three hours later and she was still asleep, i was beginning to dose off myself when i heard a soft murmur, i opened my eyes wide and saw that Safire was beginning to wake up, I watched as she slowly woke up, she turned her head and looked at me. "Hello" her voice was groggy. "hey there lass, how you doing?" "had better days" she replied smiling slightly as the words left her mouth. She tried to sit up but looked like she was struggling, i helped support her arm and she smiled gratefully. "Im sorry" the worlds left her lips so quietly i barley heard them. "you have nothing to be sorry for" "i do mr Scott, it was my fault he was on board my fault he.." i cut her off. "It wasn't your fault lass, not at all, i should be saying thank you though, you saved my life" she smiled weakly letting the subject go for now. I had a feeling though the subject would likely come up again. "Ahhh your up" we both looked at Doctor Mccoy as he walked over. "yes and thank you for looking after me" she said then added as an after thought "again." "It's my job, i don't have a choice" but he was smiling slightly as he said it. "If you are feeling well enough you can go back to your room and stop taking up my space in here" she nodded. Then stopped quickly clutching her head. She got off of the bed and the doctor spoke up again "maybe it would be best if Mr Scott escorted you back up to your quarters."

Third Person POV

Safire agreed to allow Mr scott to help her up to her quarters. They arrived at her quarters and he helped her inside, she walked straight over to the couch and led down, he through a rug that was sat at the end of the sofa over her, then walked out of the room and rang the door opposite. Mr Chekov answered the door almost immediately and Scotty smiled at the young officer. "Mr Chekov, Safire is back in her room, she's sleeping at the moment but i wonder if it would be possible for you to keep and eye on her. The young russian officer grinned and nodded, walked back in his room grabbed a book and then exited his room and followed Mr scott back into Safire's quarters. "Look after her lad" Mr scott then left the room and the doors slid shut behind him. Chekov stared at the girl on the couch and smiled fondly at her, as usual when he saw her a warm feeling began to grow in his stomach. He walked over to her and gently stroked her hair off of her face, he marvelled at the softness off it. He suddenly realised what he was doing and removed his hand, Safire's face scrunched up as soon as his hand left her. He smiled lightly then took a seat at the far end of the couch and opened his book and began to read.


End file.
